The present invention addresses a current problem in many barber shops. Specifically, barbers use multiple clippers to service customers, and the clippers are often plugged into multiple outlets or a single power jack such that the cords for the clippers lay over each other on the floor. This arrangement presents safety and tripping hazards within a barber shop. It also reduces the tangling of power cords general and promotes the efficiency of barber shop operations through general cord management.
The present invention provides a barber clipper stand that holds two or more barber clippers and helps separate the power cords for each. As such, the safety and tripping hazards associated with many current operations are obviated.